The invention relates to a novel, high strength ferritic alloy designated alloy D53.
The alloy Fe-2.25Cr-1.0Mo (ASTM A 387-D) has widepsread commercial applications; however, the use of this material is limited in many applications because of its moderate strength levels.
In strengthening the ferritic class of materials, most of the emphasis has been directed historically to the 12 weight percent range of chromium content. The use of high levels of chromium results in an increase in the overall cost of the material and an increased dependence on critical raw materials.
The alloy of this invention was designed to limit the use of chromium by incorporating the strengthening effects of boron while avoiding compositions which would lead to the precipitation of any detrimental phases. The resultant alloy is relatively economical and has good commercial potential and exhibits high strength characteristics.